let the fun begin
by leach
Summary: the leaf village is having Festival, but when naruto gets kiddnapped it's a whole lot of truble for sasuke......narsas kingdomhearts crossover
1. festival

Hey what up! Leach is back…No cheers (sobbing in a closet) Anyway I'm have

Made a new story up. And I hope you like

PS I stole the rights to Naruto! FBI walks in. Wait I was just kidding! Hey leave my T.V out of this! I'll give you cake!

Chapter 1 festival 

"Hey what's going on over there!" a hyper blonde yelled, as he jumped from roof to roof.

A tall boy in black looked at naruto from telephone pole a few feet away from his dobe.

" It seems gaara and his siblings have come to join us in this years festival, should be fun."

Sasuke stated as he jumped over next to naruto. "Really, gaara here, neji knows right?" Sasuke moved behind naruto and slid his arms around his waist. He moved his mouth inch from naruto ear.

" He was the first one there." Sasuke breath on his ear made naruto's spine shiver, in a very good way. "Mmm…. So where partners in this event right?" Naruto moved his arms around sasuke's neck, and pulled him forward into a sweet kiss.

Sasuke gladly accepted the gesture and depend the kiss, well until sakura ruined it by shouting his and naruto's names to the world, and of course naruto broke the kiss to go see what she wanted leaving a very pissed sasuke behind.

' Ever since me and naruto told her we been dating that damn girl has been everywhere!'

Sasuke ' very coolly' jumped down to where sakura and naruto where, and of course they were talking up a storm of random shit. ' She's been rely nice to naruto this past week. What is she up to?' sakura turned around when she heard sasuke land behind her. " Oh! Sasuke lady Tysnada wants everyone to meet her at the center at the village. She going to explain the rules."

Sasuke was now behind naruto with his arms yet again around naruto's waits. Naruto looked over sakura shoulder to see gaara and neji walking over to them. " Hey gaara over here!" naruto shouted waving his hands in the air and jumping, even though sasuke had to let go. (He does not do the jumping thing)

" Hey dobe stop jumping, they can clearly see you." Naruto only stopped to call sasuke a teme (right), and a verbal argument began. "Hello sakura, how are you doing?" neji asked as him and gaara walked up to too each sides of her. "Could be better."

Just then Ino jumped over sakura and onto a pole.

"Hey billboard brow your going to be late if you just stand there like moron that you are!"

Ino then jumped from roof to roof. " What's that ino pig." Sakura yelled back as she jumped after her. Gaara looked over to the oblivious pair shouting at each other. "We will be late if we don't leave now." Gaara stated to naruto, sasuke. Sasuke released naruto from the headlock to look at gaara and neji back to gaara. "Fine, lets go dobe." "Like I said don't call me that!"" this should be fun." Neji said as he and gaara walked behind sasuke and naruto.

OK! Chapter 1 is done!

Tell me what you think guys, girls, and half lings. I must now cause It's my first naruto flic

I love you all! Gives you the leftovers of the cake.

Hey if you got ideas for the festival or pairing ideas TELL ME and I will most likely use them.

So save the review button before it becomes no more! Hurry!


	2. unexpected guests

"Is the area safe, and the gates guarded

"Is the area safe, and the gates guarded?" A tall woman with blonde hair stood up from her desk and moved over to where the two ninja were standing. 

"Yes lady hokage, me and kakashi have made the rounds and everyone is ready." Kakashi moved over to the window and looked down at the crowed. "It seems we have a lot even though its only are first year of doing this. Tell me Tsunde why did you decide to do this?" Kakashi turned back to Tsunde.

"I wanted to see just how strong the villages are. At any rate it's almost time, lets go Iruka, Kalashi.

Naruto taped his foot up and down, he was getting annoyed of waiting and sasuke was annoyed of Naruto's taping ."How much longer is she going to make us wait?!" Naruto began to tap his faster, making the noise louder.

Neji watched as sasuke got up and plopped his head on Naruto shoulder, which in turn made Naruto stop taping. "Hey Gaara where did Konkuro and Temari go?" "They said something about finding their partners." Neji sat down next to Gaara on the bench. "Wonder who there with?" Gaara looked at Neji as he watched Naruto and Sasuke move about to help pass time.

Tsunde stood on top of the leaf village school, se moved up to the railing. "Can I have attention for a moment." Tsunde voice carried though the crowed and soon they all dyed down and Tsunde continued to talk.

"I thank you all for coming today and waiting here while we sat things up, now let me give you the rules and will begin." Tsunde pulled three scrolls out from her chest two white and one green. "Each team will get one green scroll and the object is to get one of these white scrolls hidden though the village, you have forty five minutes. There are only two rules you cannot end the live of anyone in the village and do not open the scrolls until time expires. Once you get a scroll from the box in front of the school you may start.

"Hey Riku when do we move out? I'm so bored of sitting here!"

"Axle shut up." Axle moved and plopped on Riku's back. "But I'm so bored! We've just sat here for three hours! What are you waiting for huh!?" 

Riku pushed Axle out of the tree to her him break five branches on his trip down to earth. "It's time to move out, they started." Riku jumped from tree to tree on the way to the leaf village. 

Axle got up and fallowed. "I'm going to get you back for that, just you wait." He rubbed his butt as he tried to chase after Riku.


	3. Times up

"The challenge has been on for twenty minutes and still we only have the stupid green scroll, Sasuke why are we just sittin

"The challenge has been on for twenty minutes and still we only have the stupid green scroll, Sasuke why are we just sitting here!?" Naruto rolled on the ground to show how bored he was and Sasuke just looked at him then back to watching the building.

I'm waiting for Kakashi and Iruka to pass. Kakashi is competing so I want to see who is stronger, just be patience, dobe."

Naruto jumped up to yell at Sasuke but was interrupted by Kakashi and Iruka landing next to him. "Oh Naruto hello." Iruka smiled and waved to Naruto, Sasuke moved in front of Naruto and smiled.

Kakashi I want to challenge you for your scroll."

Kakashi put his book back in his bag and looked at Sasuke. "Well I was hoping to avoid fighting, but if you insist I guess there's no way around it." Sasuke ran to the right of Kakashi.

Naruto turned toward Iruka. "I've always wanted to see how strong you were Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smile dropped to a smirk and he pulled one of his giant stars off his back. "Be careful for what you wish for."

Gaara and Neji had just already finished the task and were hanging around the school (the safe zone) waiting for the time to expire. So far only Kiba, Shino, Lee and Gai have finished the challenged too. Gai and Lee were having a pushup contest to pass the time, while Kiba and Shino sat under a tree.

"Wonder how Hinata and Tenten are?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

Kiba was talking to himself not really expecting an answer so when Shino replied it made Kiba jump a little.

"What?" Kiba just stared at Shino.

"You know that's annoying." Kiba smiled.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"If you keep staring I will be."

Kiba moved back to sitting next to Shino only a little closer. Akamaru started barking at the two figures in black that were currently walking up to Gaara and Neji.

Axle ran up to Gaara and then turned to Riku.

"See! I'm not the only person with red hair!"

Riku just shook his head.

"Axle that's not what we're here for."

Axle sat down Indian style in front of Gaara and began to mumble things underneath his breath. Riku walked up next to Axle, so he was in front of Neji and diagonal to Gaara.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a boy named Naruto?"

Neji crossed his arms and stared at this strange boy. His silver hair hung down his back, he had a piece of black cloth covering his eyes and a matching black coat to go with it, but no headband. Was he a ninja? His companion didn't have one either, just the same black coat. Neji looked back up to the boy.

"It depends, why are you asking?"

"I'd rather not make this complicated, so just tell me what I want to know."

Axle stood up and put his hand in his pocket.

"What about you, do you know?"

Gaara looked up at this tall stupid looking idiot peering down on him.

"I will not tell you were Uzumika, Naruto is even if I knew."

Axle's smirk fell to a frown.

"So what do we do now Riku? They're obviously not going to help us are they?"

Gai, Lee, Kiba and Shino had stopped doing what they were doing to see what was going on. So they were less then five feet away from Axle and Riku.

"Lets go Axle, we need the twins if we're going to find Naruto."

Before Neji could ask his question Riku and Axle disappeared into darkness.

"What the hell?" Kiba looked at the ground where Riku and Axle had been.

"What kind of jutsu was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to tell Lady Hokage now."

"What's going on guys?" Tenten and Hinata looked at the group of men huddled like

girls who do when they see pass by them. Gai walked up to the girls, "Oh it was just a youthful discussion, wanna here?"

"Oh no, that's fine Gai-sensei." Tenten tried to run but Gai got him anyway.

"Lee, Kiba, will you get Lady Hokage?" Neji asked as he turned to Lee.

"Yes, I'll go find her now!"

"Alright lets go Akamaru!"

Gaara looked at the sky "I wonder what they want?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him up and then Sasuke jumped to the right. Two giant shuriken hit the wall where Sasuke was standing. Iruka pulled out some kunai and went after Sasuke, Kakashi jumped from Iruka and jumped toward Naruto.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" a puff of smoke later there were two Narutos and then the second Naruto grabbed the real Naruto and slung him toward Iruka. Kakashi stabbed the fake shadow clone with a kunai making a poof sound.

"Damn! Iruka behind you!"

Iruka turned around to late, and Naruto punched him square in the face sending Iruka

flying backwards into a wall.

"Got ya!"

"Not quite yet!"

Iruka appeared behind Naruto, Naruto slung around to be kicked right in the gut and flung into the wall. Before impact Sasuke jumped behind Naruto causing Sasuke to take the blunt force of being compressed against the wall.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sasuke pulled him and Naruto to a standing position, Kakashi moved next to Iruka.

"It's over boys, just give up."

Naruto smirked "No, I think we win." Naruto lifted a white scroll from his side.

Iruka looked at it. "When did you …!, when you kicked me, of course!"

Naruto had a wide on his face and Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"Time is about up Iruka, might as well go to the school." Kakashi jumped on a building and Iruka followed. Sasuke looked at the spot where Kakashi had stood.

"Kakashi still has three scrolls so I'll still get to even things out." Naruto handed Sasuke the scroll and they followed the path that Iruka and Kakashi had gone. 'Wonder who all made it?' Naruto jumped from pole to pole till something caught his eye. At the edge of the village he saw a red and silver flash jump over the wall. Naruto stopped and stared. "Dobe come on we only have three minutes!" sasuke on a building till Naruto caught up with him.

"Heh heh, sorry Sasuke."

"Hn, lets go." Sasuke continued to the school.

"Why you!" Naruto jumped to keep up.


End file.
